James Evans
by WiseHeart
Summary: AU. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter never went to the same school, but one day in a Quidditch shop they meet. What is the outcome?


_Hello People! We are on a roll! It's like a OneShot a day!! Hahaha…well…you know the rules. No flaming. Bad things happen to those who flame! Please Review though! If you have a oneshot for either one of us (__**darkmosmordreheart**__ or __**WiseDraco**__) or both of us…feel free to send it! Many thanks!_

_WiseHeart_

What in Merlin's name was that noise? Draco had been in the store for a few minutes now and he kept hearing the same constant 'whooshing' noise coming from the back of the store where the brooms were. He rolled his eyes and dropped the arm pads he had been looking at, mumbling to himself about how just anyone was allowed in this store now a days.

Draco strode across the shop and rounded the corner only to come face to face to what could be described as, were he not a Malfoy anyway, the most adorable thing he had ever seen. A man…about his age was straddling a broom and making funny noises that most likely resembled the sound you heard when riding a broom. Not only was this by far the cutest thing Draco had ever seen anyone do, the man was, in short, gorgeous. Wild raven hair that jutted out in every direction, and smooth sunkissed skin that stretched over one long, beautiful body. The man's pretty mouth was set in an 'O' shape and his eyes were shut tight behind a hideous pair of glasses. Draco scoffed at them, did the man not realize how much they took away from his beauty. Finally Draco spoke up. "What are you doing?"

The broom clattered abruptly to the floor and the most amazing green eyes opened and widened behind thick lenses only to lift to a steady gray gaze. "Oh, um . . . er, testing out the broom?"

The two men--or the one man and the man-child as Draco thought of the situation--stared at one another for a moment until a crimson tide rushed from under the collar of the dark-haired man-child's robes to the tips of his ears. "I'm sorry, do you work here? Am I not supposed to be touching the merchandise?"

A small smile graced Draco's face, he had been right. This was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. "No...I do not work here." he quirked an eyebrow, "Do you do this with all the merchandise?"

"Well, uh, just about every person is intended to ride on," the brunet with the incredible eyes said slowly, looking shyly up at Draco through thick black lashes. His face was still flushed, but not so much in embarrassment anymore. "I've never done this with a quaffle before."

"Hm..." Draco mused, laughing. Gorgeous, cute and funny. He pointed a delicate finger at one of the larger brooms. "That's a better broom for your-" He eyed the man-child up and down briefly. "-body type."

"Yeah, but I'm just testing out one for my nephew. He's starting his third year and he wants to go out for the Quidditch team at Hogwarts," the brunet explained, looking to the brooms rather than the man who made him blush so much. "It's his birthday and I thought it would be a good idea."

"You thought it would be a good idea to test out a broom for someone who is 14 and most likely half your size?" Draco nodded, still smiling. "I see." The blonde laughed and walked over to the other man. "Well...I specialize in brooms...marketing and their creation and such. How tall is your nephew...and what is his position on the Quidditch team?"

"Well, you see, I understand Quidditch quite a lot, also. In fact, I've already picked out his broom and it's gift wrapped and sitting behind the counter right now as we speak." He flushed again at Draco's closeness and his embarrassment. "I'm just looking at these because . . . the brooms marketed to the youth are quite more fun. See, this one has lightening bolts on the side of it."

Draco blinked at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing. He placed a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle it but it did nothing. After a few moments he cleared his throat, "Oh...so then you weren't picking out a broom for your nephew...you were testing out a youth broom for yourself?"

"Well . . . er . . . Yeah, I guess," the green-eyed man said, rubbing the back of his neck uneasily. "So, I guess I'll just be paying for the broom and I'll go."

He quickly put the broom he had been playing with back where it originally was and hastily strode away from the other man, cursing at himself the entire way to the counter.

"Would you like to go out to dinner?" Draco called out before the brunet reached the end of the isle.

The man's back went completely rigid as he halted and looked back over his shoulder. "Yeah."

Draco smiled and walked toward him, "Grand...I'll meet you outside of here tonight at eight...is that alright?"

The brunet's full lips actual trembled for a moment before he bit them to steady them. Draco could almost kiss him right then and there. "Alright."

"Tonight at eight it is then...until then." Draco flashed the other man his most dazzling smile and left the shop, not realizing, until he got back to his flat that he had forgot to even get the arm pads he had intended to buy.

* * *

"Hi Harry! You made it!" Hermione Granger-Weasley walked swiftly over to her best friend and swept him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him on the cheek. Immediately she knew something was up. "What's wrong?"

"I think I may or may not have a date with a man I met while buying Hugo's birthday present tonight at eight and I have no idea what to do," he blurted, then he stood for a moment, seemingly making sure he had said everything he need to, then nodded when he finally mentally confirmed it. "That's what's wrong."

"You have a date!" Hermione squealed, sending a sea of redheads turning in their direction. Harry hushed her quickly and thrust the brightly wrapped package he held into her arms.

"It's dinner and it may or may not be a date. I don't even know his name," Harry said softly as he followed the bushy-haired woman past the festivities in the backyard into the house where of table of presents stood proud and straining. Then realization hit. "Oh my God, I don't even know his bloody name."

Hermione let out another girly scream, "You have a date though!" She stopped abruptly. "Wait...you don't know his name? Harry...you don't know his name? Does he know your name?"

Wide emerald eyes grew even wider. "Oh bloody hell! He doesn't!"

"Oh Harry..." She grabbed the present and placed it on the table. "Wait! he doesn't know your name! This is good! This is very good!"

"How is this good?" he asked in disbelief. "We don't know each other. We don't even know one another's names! This is not a good omen for a date, Hermione."

"He doesn't know your name! He doesn't know you're Harry Potter!" She looked at him expectantly. "Which means you are just another Wizard to him...you can't tell him your name...make up something else. You finally have a chance to date someone who won't be with you souly for you fame. Say your name is...is...James. Say that's your name. This way you have a chance to find out if he likes Harry and not The-Boy-Who-Lived. If it doesn't work out...he will never know and you won't see each other again. And if it does...well then...you'll play it by ear."

"What? I'm not doing that, Hermione!" he protested, following his friend as she strode to the kitchen. He took the large bowl of potato salad she threw into his arms and followed her back out to the party, avoiding running into the children of the entire Weasley clan along the way. "I need honesty. How can I get that if I don't give it."

Hermione rolled her eyes and, as if acting on motherly instinct, shouted out, "Ronald! Get your son off the banister right now!" She turned to Harry. "Harry...you would just be fibbing about your name and may I point out that technically it is not a lie...your name is James. It is your middle name but it's yours nonetheless."

"But Moooooom!" Hugo sighed as his father tried to forcefully tug him down. "I'm thirteen today!"

"Bugger," she hissed. "_Accio_ Hugo." Her son went flying across the room and landed at her feet. "Stop disobeying your father. No more acting like a monkey all over the furniture. Or I will send every present back home with the people who brought them. Got that?" Hugo nodded miserably but smiled wide when he spotted Harry.

"Hi Uncle Harry!" A hand suddenly smacked into the back of his head; his cousin Jen, the youngest daughter of Ginny and Neville Longbottom, grinned at him and tore across the room at full tilt. "Bye Uncle Harry!" Hugo said and ran after the little girl.

Hermione sighed heavily.

"Children. Just do this Harry," she continued, not missing a beat. "Do this for you."

Harry just gave her his patent stare of 'I'm-not-changing-my-mind-and-you-can't-make-me'. "Oh fine!" She turned and walked back to the kitchen not noticing Harry was still holding the potato salad. "Tell me about him. He must have been very good looking for you to agree to go out with him so quickly."

"Well . . . uh, he's tall," Harry began, sitting the salad down on the first table he saw, granted it was covered in used water balloons, but it was still a table. He followed his best friend quickly into the house and continued as she began to rummage for something in the icebox. "He's really tall. He makes me feel short, actually. I don't know if that's a good thing or not, yet. But . . . yeah, he's tall."

"Let me guess, Harry," a deep voice chuckled from behind him. The brunet turned to see his other best friend standing behind him with the abandoned bowl of potato salad in his arms. "He's tall?"

"Oh shut up, Ron!" Harry laughed as he shoved his friend. Ron moved around the island in the kitchen and set the salad down. "Where do you want this to go, love? It seems someone has shirked on his duties as designator of the potato salad."

"Just put it with the other food, next to the beans, will you?" she asked her husband as she moved to the oven and pulled out several trays of pigs in blankets. She placed them on the counter to cool before turning back to Harry with her hands on her hips. "Anyway, you were saying? He's tall?"

"Yeah," Harry continued, ignoring the laugh Ron gave. "And his skin . . . he has amazing skin. It's pale and it looks so smooth. I didn't touch him, but I imagine him to be so soft and warm, it's absolutely thrilling. Then his hair! God, Hermione, his hair. It's blonde and silver at the same time."

"He's graying?" she asked as she pulled a large bowl of gelatin from the fridge.

"I don't believe he is, but . . . his hair just looks to be like a natural platinum color. His eyelashes are so light they look transparent. And his eyes! Did I mention his eyes?" She shook her head and smiled, settling in a stool as she listened to her infatuated friend's tale. "They're like . . . like . . . two deep pools of mercury. So cool looking, yet incredibly hot when you're under their gaze. Scorching." He looked up from his thoughts only to see her smiling at him. "What?"

"My my my...you sound like Ron when he talks about me...if he had an ounce of romance in his body anyway." Ron growled and wrapped his arms around her middle kissing her neck, she laughed and then her laughter slowly started to fizzle out. "Wait...blonde hair, gray eyes, and he's pale?"

Ron seemed to catch what she was saying. "Uh-oh..." he murmured still enthralled in his wife's pretty neck.

Hermione tried to pull away but Ron held tight. "Ron!"

"What?" he asked and looked up. Harry had flushed red. "Sorry mate."

"It's ok..." the brunet smiled, that was what he wanted. He wanted to be able to have someone he could yell at and fight with and then turn around and kiss simply because he wanted to. "What was the 'uh-oh' for?" he questioned, pulling himself out of his own thoughts.

"That person you are describing...that's Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One, the Boy-Who-Lived, in essence, the one and only Golden Child was going out with the lone heir of one of the darkest Wizarding families known to all Wizarding kind. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Despite his family's many infamous affairs of both business and the intimate nature, Draco was famous in his own right. Originally from England, but sent away to the cold weather of Eastern Europe he was known as the golden child of one of the darkest Wizarding schools known; Durmstrang. He, of course, graduated with full honors and made a name for himself within the athletics business. He owned his own company, Dragon Flight, and quickly became one of the most highly respected names in Quidditch.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry stood right where he was directed to stand at eight that night. Right in front of the shop where they met, he was wearing a soft, cashmere sweater sewn by no other than the matriarch, Mrs. Molly Weasley, herself and some of his best "casual" robes that Hermione had forced him to buy earlier that day, in fact, right after she had turned Crookshanks back into a cat. He tapped his fingers impatiently against the lenses of the new, sliver framed glasses he was also instructed to purchase for this date and he looked to his watch once again. "Of course he's not here yet, you moron. No one shows up exactly on time. Besides, it's only 7:59. Not even time yet. Calm down, dumbass."

"Insulting me already? My, this date is getting off to a wonderful start." despite Draco's words, his tone held a teasing note. He was dressed well, nice fitting dark slacks wrapped around his long legs, and a pressed white shirt adorned his chest, opened at the throat. A dark charcoal jacket enclosed the white shirt and completed his casual yet professional look. It was a simple outfit, something that looked like it took no time to put on but the blonde made it look elegant and handsome.

His hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck, a silver band tying it back. Draco smiled as Harry eyed him up and down. "I apologize for my outfit. I did mean to go home and change but I got caught at the office. A new shipment of brooms was sent to the wrong shop and of course no one has the common sense to simply fix the problem themselves."

"Yeah," Harry said as if he had listened to a word coming out of that beautiful mouth. Draco was even more gorgeous than he remembered him being! Harry smiled. "Hi."

Draco smiled, rolling his eyes, and leaned forward pressing his lips to the brunet's cheek. "Hello."

Harry turned bright red and jumped about a foot into the air at the contact. When he next spoke, his voice was a bit too high and pitchy. "So where are we going for dinner?"

The blonde laughed, a rich sound that Harry swore felt like sex sliding across his skin.

"Relax...I'm not going to bite." He paused and smiled wider, "Unless of course, you like that." The green eyed beauty flushed red again and Draco chuckled. "There is a wonderful not very well known cafe right down the way over here. Do you like Italian?"

"Yeah, I love it." Harry smiled and offered his hand. "I actually think I know what place you're talking about. I might have been there a time or two."

"Wonderful." Draco slipped his arm under the others, "Well then sir, lead the way."

Just as they were to round the corner to the restaurant a small child came running out of the rather dark alley, crying her eyes out.

"Oh dear..." Draco mumbled and reached out gently gripping the little girl's arm. She screeched. "Calm down, sweetie...it's ok..." She sniffed and swiped a hand across her nose. Harry saw Draco cringe a little but the silver-eyed man moved on. "Now, tell me why you are crying so much. Have you lost your mother?"

The little blonde girl nodded. "Yeah huh...I don't know where she went! We was in the Quidditch store and then I was looking at the brooms and she was gone!" She burst into another fit of sobbing.

"Oh dear..." He looked up at Harry, worry crossing his face and then slipped his arm out of Harry's picking the little girl up tentatively. "Well what is your name?" She told him and for the next thirty minutes Draco marched around Hogsmeade dead set on finding the small girl's mother; all the while Harry watching him, slightly amazed. When Draco finally found the mother she was completely and utterly distraught.

"Ma'am? I do believe you have been searching for this?" Draco said. One of the shop owners a few buildings down had said he seen a woman going into a potions store looking for her daughter. The woman shrieked and ran toward Draco scooping up her daughter and kissing her all over her face. "Oh, thank you sir! Thank you so much!"

The silver-eyed man smiled pleasantly. "You are quite welcome." After a few more 'thank yous' and one crushing hug that very well could have broken Draco in half, the blonde bid his adieus and left the woman still trying to offer him something in return for his kindness, that he had politely declined at least seven different times.

Draco let out a breath and turned toward the brunet. "I apologize...are you ready to go to dinner then?" Mild uncertainty clouded his mercury gaze. "Or would you like to go else where, seeing as it is-" He checked his watch. "-8:45?"

Harry stared at the man for a moment; this amazing, gorgeous, blonde, tall, beautiful man and soon Draco found himself with an armful of Harry Potter, kissing and tugging and rubbing until they were both gasping for air. "You are absolutely perfect."

Draco pulled back, his cheeks flushed with a tinge of pink and his eyes slightly unfocused.

"Well, thank you..." he whispered, his voice wavering. "I certainly think I am anyway." He kissed Harry on the lips softly. "Shall we, then?" He paused. "You know...I don't even know your name and I've just been thoroughly snogged by you. I am Draco Malfoy and you are?"

"James Evans," Harry blurted before his brain could even register what was happening. "Hello, Draco."

Draco smiled, "Hello James."

"Oh God," Harry groaned at both his stupid actions and the dazzling white smile before him. He melted into strong arms again and offered his mouth to the other's.

* * *

Over the course of the next month James and Draco continued to go on dating. And Draco was surprised to find that they had not ended up in bed yet. Merlin knew there was enough sexual tension to kill them both, but every time they would get close, James would pull back saying he wanted to wait. The first few times Draco had agreed, he did like sex quite a bit and the idea of James inside him, or the other way around, made his cock rise so fast he was sure it would get whiplash, but he was not a slut. Not anymore anyway. Now though, now he began to wonder if James even wanted to shag.

It was their seventeenth date and Draco waited patiently for six to roll around, the time James said he would be at Draco's flat. The blonde was bound and determined to at very least see that beautiful chest bared to him, and when that happened he planned on licking and kissing every single inch he could get his mouth on. Draco had even taken the time to cook, granted he wasn't very good, but James was sentimental and wouldn't care. At 6:05 there was a knock on the door, Draco grinned and walked across his flat opening the door. "Hello love," he greeted and kissed the brunet on the mouth, pulling him inside.

"Hi," the other man sighed into the kiss, still blushing even after all this time. "How are you?"

"Well, issues again at the shop but I'm doing much better now that you are here," he murmured, kissing each flushed cheek, something he did every time he saw the brunet.

"That's nice. Mmm, Draco," he moaned as his boyfriend's tongue traced a path down his neck. It touched a spot of his and he moaned loudly for a moment before jerking away. "So, what's for dinner tonight? Are we going out?"

Draco scowled and turned away, perhaps James only liked snogging him. "No...I made dinner. We are staying here."

"Alright," the brunet said softly, walking up behind Draco and wrapping his arms around his waist before the blonde could get away. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Is there something about me you do not like?" Draco asked, turning in his arms and facing him. "Are you not...sexually attracted to me?"

"Of course I am!" Harry assured him, his voice full of outrage. "Why would you think that?"

"Beg your pardon if I assume otherwise," Draco sniffed; now angry, more at himself then James, but only because this was a completely and utterly ridiculous thing to discuss. If he were to tell the brunet why he was upset the he would sound like a pervert and if he didn't then he'd look like a twat for getting upset at all.

"Draco, I'm sorry," Harry said, pulling the blonde head down to meet his lips with a kiss. He gently cradled his boyfriend's soft lips with his own until he could feel the other man relax. Harry pulled away after leaving a soft kiss on a pale neck and stepped back. "I'm sorry. Is this about sex? Or the lack of it?"

The blonde went stiff.

"No," he outright lied and looked away when James' piercing gaze settled on him. "Perhaps," he muttered and felt the heat of the brunet's eyes somehow intensify. "Yes! Okay! Fine it is! I don't understand! Is it something I've done? I mean...its not that I want to rush you...but...oh forget it. I'm screwed no matter what I say."

"No, be honest!" Harry made a face at his own words. "Shit . . . honesty. Draco, we need to talk."

"We do?" Draco asked, being who he was, he automatically jumped to the first conclusion that came to mind. Those were the four most horrible words in the English language. They always only meant one thing. Draco knew this from personal experience, he had delivered them often enough to know exactly what they meant. "We can go out to dinner if that's what you want!" he blurted, not noticing that that probably made absolutely no sense to the brunet.

Harry shook his head and moved away to sit on Draco's sofa. "Draco, sit. I have something to tell you."

Draco shook his head furiously, "No thank you...I think I left something in the oven."

"Draco, please. We need to talk!"

"It could burn!" the silver eyed man called over his shoulder and very nearly ran into the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind him.

"Fine, you asshole!" Harry shouted, standing and stomping as loud as possible to the front door. "We won't fucking talk and we won't fucking eat together! See, that's called compromise!" The brunet wiped his eyes before anything could leak and stormed out the apartment, lifting his broom from the front mat along the way.

Draco swallowed hard and leaned against the counter heavily. "Don't go..." he whispered and put his head in his hands.

Suddenly the front door blasted open and Harry marched through the kitchen, dropping his broom carelessly on the floor. He raised his hand as he strode to a thoroughly confused Draco and belted out, "And another thing!" And Draco found himself with an armful of Harry Potter; biting and kissing and rubbing. The brunet scrambled into him, forced him to lift him up from the ground, and wrapped his long legs around Draco's waist. "Fuck me."

The blonde groaned and dove back in, nibbling and sucking as much of that delicious golden skin he could. His hands tore at James' shirt, a shirt Draco had bought him two weeks prior telling the green-eyed man it went well with his eyes. "Merlin..." Draco moaned at the sight of that perfect chest. He turned and set the brunet on the counter, he attacked the smooth expanse of flesh, teeth and tongue pressing against the honey dipped flesh. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked, absently rubbing his clothed erection against Harry's arse.

"No, you fucking idiot. That's why I'm panting and hard and allowing you to molest my ass."

Draco quirked a blonde eyebrow.

"So vulgar..." he whispered against Harry's pretty mouth, and snapped his fingers. Harry's clothes vanished completely and Draco dropped his gaze, burning one hot line all the way up the green-eyed man's nude quaking frame. Draco's eyes settled on Harry's erect member, jutting out of a thatch of dark curls, damp and slightly purple. Draco's pupils dilated almost giving him the appearance that his eyes were all black. His locked his gaze with the brunet's, "You're beautiful."

"Lick it," Harry panted, his eyes practically crossing as Draco teasingly dipped down and blew his breath across his need. "Draco, don't play. Please. I need you. I've needed you for so long."

"Tell me how much..." Draco whispered, kissing the crown and cupping Harry's balls in his large hands. "How much do you need me love?"

"So much," he gasped. "Oh God, so much. Please!"

Draco smirked and slipped a finger into his own mouth, wetting it quickly. His lips slid around Harry's hot flesh, taking him all the way in and not stopping until the brunet bumped the back of his throat, while he slowly worked one finger inside the tight entrance.

Harry bit his lip to keep from screaming out, then decided against it not wanting to bite straight through it. "Draco! Fuck, Draco! More! More! Make me feel good, baby! Soooo good!"

Draco rolled his eyes up, watching as the brunet's head thrashed from side to side, those lovely words spilling from that pretty, rouge, swollen mouth. He swallowed around Harry, moaning heavily which caused the other man to shriek yet again. One finger wiggled slightly and curved pressing hard against the tight bundle of nerves.

Harry could feel tears in his eyes at the intensity of the pleasure. He curled his toes and clutched at the white-blonde head bobbing up and down between his legs. "Draco, I want . . . I want to see your room. I want y-y-you inside . . . inside me, please! P-p-please!"

"You got it." Draco whispered, releasing Harry with a wet pop. He picked the brunet up and smiled when Harry once again wrapped his legs around Draco's waist. The blonde made his way across his living room and into his bedroom, Harry's mouth working hungrily against his own.

Draco fumbled blindly with the light and cursed when he couldn't get to it.

"Stupid light," he hissed and dropped Harry onto the bed, settling in between his legs and rocking his rock hard enclosed erection against Harry's loosened entranced. "Wanted you love...ached for you...had to have one off at the wrist every night because of you. And for it...you're gonna suffer...just a little."

A hot thrill shivered through Harry's thoroughly stimulated body. "W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Not sure..." Draco grunted, and pulled back. He threw Harry's legs over his shoulders and rubbed himself against the brunet's entrance.

"Oh, please," the green-eyed man begged, arching his back. He took Draco's hands in his own, licking the fingers then rubbing them against his nipples. "Inside me. Be inside me."

Draco felt every organ he had bottom out. "Fucking hell," he hissed, and took his hands back. "You want me? You have to undress me."

"No, Draco, please, don't make me stop. Just undo your pants and put it in me. Please," he further begged, throwing his head back and offering himself.

"Holy fucking hell," Draco groaned and franticly undid his pants, fumbling wildly with the sudden complicated contraption that was his belt. "Dammit!" he snapped and finally got it undone. He growled out a lubricating spell and slammed home inside his new lover in one quick thrust.

The brunet's scream was hoarse and raw and everything Draco wanted it to be. He was amazing; his back arching with every one of Draco's thrusts to receive him deeper and deeper each time. He whimpered excitedly, his chest rising up and down frantically, he moaned persistently, crying out for everything he wanted until Draco was licking his chest like he wanted him to, stroking his dick like he wanted him to, going deeper and harder like he wanted him to . . . "I'm coming Draco! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"That's right love..." Draco encouraged. "Come for me..." Harry let out a hoarse scream and he tightened around Draco, tearing the blonde's orgasm from him. Harry shot off covering the blonde's still clothed chest in his thick liquid and he fell against the bed, his Draco falling against him. "Sweet Merlin..." Draco groaned, his muscles still jumping from the force of his climax.

Harry groaned and growled and screamed all at once before cupping Draco's little blonde head and forcing him to look directly into fierce emerald eyes. "We . . . need . . . to . . . talk."

Draco's brow furrowed; he couldn't very well say anything was burning in the oven now. "What about?" he asked tentatively, scared out of his mind what the other man would say.

"I'm not James Evans . . . well, technically I am, but I'm not who you think I am," Harry strained to let out as he looked into confused silver eyes. "I'm Harry Potter and I didn't want to sleep with you until all the lies were out the way and then you had to act all like an asshole and ignore me like I was going to break up with you or something and then I just said fuck it and I might as well fuck you since you were gonna break up with me anyway and I'm very sorry and I just want to ask if I can take a shower before you kick me out of your house?"

Draco looked at him surprised, and then suddenly he jerked back. Waves of emotion flowed through him. "You...you're not...you..." He swallowed hard. "You...you lied to me?" Hurt built up in his chest, why did it hurt so much? James was Harry? They were the same people? The Chosen One was his boyfriend? "You're lying!" Draco shouted, not making any sense at all. Tears fell from his eyes. "You're a liar!" James knew how he felt about Harry Potter...No; Harry Potter knew how he felt about Harry Potter. "I have to go...I have to leave," he mumbled fastening his pants. It didn't even occur to him that he was leaving his own home.

"This is your house, Draco. I'll leave. I'm so sorry," Harry told him quietly, climbing haphazardly from the bed and looking around for his clothing, then realizing that Draco had magicked them away. "I just need my wand." He stood and walked gingerly to the bedroom door, refusing to look back and allow Draco to see his tears. He could feel the evidence of what they had done leaking from where he ached and more tears flowed as he reached the kitchen. He retrieved his wand and charmed some clothing on and picked up his broom, fully intending to ride back on it despite the soreness in his behind.

"Why did you lie to me?" Draco asked softly.

Harry went rigid as his hand stilled on the doorknob. He dropped it and turned to face the other man. "Because I knew you wouldn't want me if I hadn't."

Draco shook his head, "Did you know that for a fact?" Draco had told James...Harry once that he didn't think highly of The Boy Who Lived. But he didn't think he had dwelled on it.

"Well . . . because of your family and . . . your father's in prison because of me," Harry said weakly, wrapping his arms around himself so tight that the handle of his broom tapped against his chin.

"My family? My _family_?!" Anger raced through Draco's body. "You assumed that I was like my family?" He ran his hands through his hair. "You fucking hypocritical bastard! I am certain people judge you souly based on you name and then you go and do it to me?! You haven't hear one...single thing I've told you about my life have you?"

"I know, Draco! I know, but it was too late! I already lied, it was too late," the brunet cried, dropping his broom and sinking to the floor in tears. "I'm sorry."

The blonde felt his heart clench. "What else have you lied to me about, was this whole thing a joke to you? Was it some prank you cooked up? Make me fall in love with you and then drop this?!" The blonde kneeled and grabbed Harry's face. "Well?!"

"No. No other lies. No more lies," he told him, his voice trembling with every word. Realization of what Draco said slowly crept into his eyes. "You love me?"

Draco looked away. "Yes..."

"I love you, too, Draco. I swear it's the truth. I promise you," Harry said, running a hand down his face. "I'll leave if you ask me . . . because I love you."

A long pause stretched out.

"You have some serious apologizing to do," Draco finally said. "I mean it...I want flowers every bloody day...and chocolates. You owe me...Harry. And if you ever lie to me again..."

"I won't, I won't!" he gasped, diamond tears falling from those jeweled eyes. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him soundly. "I love you, Draco."

"Yeah yeah yeah..." Draco mumbled and they fell against the floor in a heapwhere Harry pressed kisses to Draco's face. "I mean it Harry! Flowers everyday! And I want a bloody massage...whenever I ask for one!"

_Fin_


End file.
